diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fionur/Gerede
Natürlich darf eine Gerüchteküche nicht fehlen. Wer sich lieber seine eigene Meinung bilden möchte, sollte hier einfach nicht weiterlesen. Selbstverständlich könnt ihr hier auch eure eigene Meinung hinterlassen. Anonym als Straßengeschwätz oder als Zitat. Viel Spaß. ---- Straßengeschwätz Verschiedene Dinge kann man auf der Straße über Fionur aufschnappen. Was davon zutrifft, muß wohl jeder für sich entscheiden. Herkunft *Fionur ist ein Adliger aus Gilneas. *''Er ist ein Bauernjunge aus Westfall.'' *Er ist ein Worgen. *''Er wäre gern ein Worgen, ist aber keiner.'' Privates *Fionur ist auf der Wollmesse stinkreich geworden und hat sich ein Haus im Magierviertel gekauft. *''Er lebt dort bei einer Paladin, das ist gar nicht sein Haus.'' *Er hat mit dieser Paladin angebandelt und wohnt darum bei ihr. *''Er wohnt gar nicht in Sturmwind, ist da nur oft.'' *Er wohnt im Schwein. *''Bald sollen die Hochzeitsglocken läuten.'' *Fionur würde niemals heiraten. *''Irgendwann will er selbst Paladin werden.'' *Er hasst das Licht. *''Der hält sich die Paladin nur warm, damit sie ihn irgendwann aus dem Verlies holt.'' *Er hat der Paladin eine eigene Schmiede geschenkt. Mit allem drum und dran. *''Die Paladin geht anschaffen und er ist ihr Zuhälter. Die hat man immerhin schon zusammen in diesem neuen Bordell gesehen!'' Haustiere *Er hat einen Raptor. *''Der hat das Ei sogar richtig ausgebrütet und damit geschlafen.'' *Er hat das Ei zum Essen mitgenommen und dann bloß vergessen. *''Er füttert den Raptor mit kleinen Kindern.'' Auftreten *''Er hat keine Moral.'' *Ein Menschenleben bedeutet ihm nichts. *''Er tut nur so hart und ist eigentlich ein Angsthase.'' *Der hat auch immer eine Flasche Whisky in der Hand, ist sicher morgens schon betrunken. Arbeit *''Er ist ein wirklich begnadeter Schnitzer. Er stellt wunderbare Kinderspielzeuge her.'' *Er hasst Kinder. *''Er schnitzt nur nebenbei und lebt für das Söldnerdasein.'' *Er bevorzugt das Schnitzen und die Ruhe dabei. *''Er ist jetzt Zuhälter in diesem neuen Bordell. Oder Stammkunde.'' Umgang *''Er ist oft in der Altstadt unterwegs.'' *Er hat jede Menge Kontakte zu zwielichtigen Leuten. *''Er wurde von irgendeiner Bande erpresst.'' *Die Rotschärpen wollten ihm mal an den Kragen. *''Der hängt immer mal in der Zuflucht rum.'' *Er hat mal oft bei der Lee im Kleinod rumgehangen. *''Die sind sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen.'' *Er war dort nur Verkäufer und hat aufgehört. *''Inzwischen verkehrt er mit dem Adel. Der war sogar auf dem Ball der von Schärfs.'' *Jetzt hängt er dauernd in diesem neuen Bordell rum. Dreht bestimmt krumme Dinger oder legt reihenweise die Dirnen da flach. Was andere erzählen Was sagen andere Personen über Fionur? Tragt euch hier gern selbst ein. "Kenn ihn schon 'ne Weile. Is' eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Is'n fähiger Söldner, tut für Geld aber echt alles. Ob wir Freunde sin'? Vielleicht sowas in der Art." Schmunzelnd wird mit den Schultern geruckt und der Kopf geschüttelt, ehe er weitergeht. - Joe "Fionur ist im Grunde das, was geschieht wenn man das Fingerspitzengefühl eines Kodos mit der Sturheit eines Zwergs kombiniert. Ruppig zu der Art zu sagen die er an den Tag legt wäre zwar vermutlich eine fundamentale Untertreibung, aber trifft die Sache in meinen Augen noch am Besten. Ich werde offen gestanden nicht recht schlau aus ihm, aber das muss ich wohl auch nicht, so er das nicht möchte. Solange er in der Lage ist Lennaye glücklich zu machen, ist es mir schon genug zu wissen über ihn und auch genug, dass ich ihn respektiere. Wenn er mich nicht mit seiner Art wieder einmal in den Wahnsinn treibt…" Ein kurzes und sichtlich amüsiertes Schmunzeln folgt der Aussage der Dame. - Katore Schwarzhaupt Zwei mandelbraune, exotische Iriden sehen zu dir hinüber, ehe ein Hauch von Zigarettenrauch die Luft für einen Augenblick vernebelt. Die kleine Südmeerperle scheint einen Moment nachzudenken und schüttelt dann nur den Kopf. "Fio? Je nachdem wie's bei ihm anstellst... kann er dein schlimmster Feind sein... oder nich' ganz der schlimmste. Eiskalt. Wenn du nicht grad irgendeinen abgefahrenen Fetisch für Schmerzen oder Ärger hast, halt dich besser von ihm fern. Und wenn ihm doch krumm kommst, hast nicht nur ihn im Nacken, sondern auch mich." - Laleh Lee LeChuck "Jetzt könnte ich es mir leicht machen und einfach sagen, Fionur ist ein Mistkerl. Aber das trifft es ja nur im Ansatz. Allem voran ist Fionur gefährlich. Er ist wie ein Raubtier im Käfig, das darauf wartet, dass jemand die Hand durch die Gitterstäbe steckt, ganz besonders wenn er nichts zu tun hat, das ihn auslastet. Für Geld tut er alles und ist dabei absolut skrupellos. Er ist nicht gerade gesellig, oft unberechenbar, stur, bockig und voller Abgründe. Aber auch wenn er's von sich selbst nicht glaubt, er hat auch ein Herz, und wer sich seine Schnitzereien genau ansieht wird hier und da auch ein Stückchen davon finden können. Aber ja, Fio ist ein Mistkerl. Mein Mistkerl." - Lenn "Fionur? Er ist ein arkanophobisches Arschloch, welches mich hasst, nur weil ich eine Macht wirke, die er nichtmal ansatzweise versteht. Wenn er Lenn auch nur ein Haar krümmt, stopfe ich ihm seinen Rachen mit seiner eigenen Milz, das schwöre ich." - Dr. Trinsy Arkanknall Er schnaubt leise. "Fionur? Es gibt einiges, was ich zu dem sagen könnte. ... Ein Widerling, ein Säufer, ein Fremdgeher ähm... und den Rest spare ich mir Lennaye zu Liebe... Ein Wunder, dass sie es mit ihm aushält." murmelt es und stapft davon. - Ethan Connor Sevren "Wer? Ach der! Ja der kann echt schön schnitzen, besonders die Tiermotive gefallen mir. Seit der Wollmesse habe ich ihn aber nicht mehr gesehen." - Aedre Glenngarriff "Der mag keine Kinder leiden, bestimmt füttert er sein komisches Vieh mit ihnen. Ich kann mir das Vieh ja gut in einer Kräuter-Sahnesauce mit jungen Kartoffeln und Gemüse der Saison vorstellen." - Paisley Keynes Dies ist die Meinung von Pais und nicht zwingend die Meinung des Schweins. Beim Sprechen dieses Satzes sind keine Raptoren zu Schaden gekommen. "Unkraut vergeht nich'. Und Fio ist einer der unkrautigsten Menschen, die ich je sehen durfte." - Sekh "Fio'? Is' der liebreizendste Kerl von'a Welt. Die düstere Kleidung is' nur Schau. Ja, ja! Du solltes' zu ihm rüber geh'n un' ihn frag'n ob'a dir 'n Krug ausgibt. Ob'a dir dann auff'e Fresse haut? Quatsch!" - Marla "Fionur, hmm~. Ich würde sagen, das ist die grummeligste Sahneschnitte der Welt, ja. Er ist ja echt nett anzuschauen aber ein wenig arg wortkarg, manchmal. Manchmal auch nicht. Vielleicht wenn man ihn mit mehr Fleisch füttert. Er könnte aber ruhig mal was abgeben. Aber alles in allem, bin ich ihm zu Dank verpflichtet, er ist und bleibt ein Schutzengel. Da kann er noch soviel brummen." ''- Jacky ''"Hui, der Mann hat so eine Art an sich. Diese gewisse Art. Du weißt schon. Und er hat einen Raptor! Einen RAPTOR!" - Kate Zitate "'s Leb'n is'n Arschloch. Entweder du pass' dich an oder gehs' d'ran zugrunde. Je früher du's kapiers', desto besser." "Wenn'er Preis stimmt." "Geh mir weg mit'm Lichtscheiß. Kanns'e in'er Kathedrale mach'n, nich' bei mir." "Wieso glaubt'n jeder, dass'ch nur d'rauf aus bin, ganze Dörfer abzuschlacht'n?" "Wenn'ch nich' hab was'e wills', kanns's bestell'n. 'ch schnitz auch Schmuck un' Spielzeuge un' all so'n Kram. Muß' nur sag'n." "Has'e noch'n paar Patron'n? So.. Hundert?" "Morg'n." - Völlig ungeachtet der Tageszeit. "'ch hab keine Ahnung und's is' mir scheißegal." "Am Ende, wenn's heißt, du oder sie, sin' die Leute immer für sich. Immer. Alle." "Ich habe viel von Euch gehört, Rubinfürst. Aus Eurer Hand erwarte ich nur beste Arbeit. Ihr habt mich nicht enttäuscht." "Wenn du dich nich' um dich selbs' kümmers', wird's keiner tun." "Durchsuch'n, geht kla'. Auch inn'n?" "Kla' war's nett. Hab'n tot'n Goblin mitgenomm'n samt Schuss in's Bein." ~ "Jaja, auch die Kugel." "Was has'n mit der angestellt?" "Ma' ehrlich. Würdes' du mir irg'ndwas anvertrau'n?" "Kanns'n auch umsons' streich'ln. Aber für zehn Silber garantier'ch dir, dass dir hinterher kein Arm fehlt."